maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan
Dylan is a bird kid who is first introduced to the Flock in FANG. History Early History Dylan claims to have been raised in a lab in Canada. He had been cloned from another Dylan by Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen; the original Dylan had died in a car crash eight months prior to Dylan's introduction to the Flock. ''FANG'' Dylan was created for the main purpose of becoming Max's perfect other half. He is in love with Max, but she does not return his feelings as she is interested in Fang. After countless failures whilst trying to gain Max's attention, he tries to commit suicide at the end of the book. He survives, though, and is shown with the Flock during the wedding in the epilogue. ''ANGEL'' He keeps trying to gain Max's favor, and seems to succeed in doing so. He goes through some of his first "real battles," and it comforts Max that he's "becoming like one of them." Dylan and Fang are the only ones that hold it together during the rescue operation near the end of the book. ''Nevermore'' Dylan is told by Dr. Williams that he must kill Fang in order to save Max. The Voice tells him that he must fully win Max's heart, so he goes on a date with her; Max loses her temper and accidentally burns down the treehouse he built for them in the process. When Fang comes back for Max, Dylan is extremely jealous. Then he sees Fang and Max reconciling and goes downtown and takes his anger out on the town the flock is staying in, smashing car windshields, breaking mailboxes, etc. He comes to a realization that he must kill Fang to win Max's heart. He comes back and helps the Flock from another attack of another swarm of Erasers and kills yet another Ari, but then comes close to killing Fang. Max shields Fang and begs Dylan to spare him if he ever loved her; he realized he loved Max more than anything…even more than the survival of earth. Dylan then leaves, realizing he will never win Max's heart. Later, he comes to the survival community, telling people to get to the caves. He survives the apocalypse, and, along with Max, Fang, and Angel, stays above ground while the other mutants live in the caves. ''Maximum Ride Forever'' Dylan disappears during a volcanic eruption, and the Flock believes that he's dead. However, he was actually taken to Himmel by the Remedy, where he was "upgraded" into one of the Horsemen using a special serum that which changes personality. During this time he goes by the name Horseman, and is also known by the designation A10103. He is also given a female created to be his mate. He tracks down the Flock to kill them one by one, but actually helps them to fake their deaths. He later meets up with Angel and Max telling them of all that had happened; and that all of the rumors that the flock was dead he had made up to protect them. However, Dylan confesses that Fang had died because the Remedy, who was Dr. Hagen, sent upgraded Erasers to help Dylan kill Fang, which he never tried to do. Towards the end of the novel, Dylan dies of electrocution sacrificing his life in order to bring Fang out of stasis, and Max is shocked that he sacrificed everything for her happiness. Personality Dylan has shown to be charismatic (to the point where Max is somewhat annoyed). He cares for Max greatly to the point of great personal sacrifices to the limit of letting her go and death. For personal reasons he has personal hostility and hatred for Fang. He seems to attract the attention of random girls (much to his liking). When triggered, he seems to be violently unstable. He stops at nothing to gain Max's love for him, even to the death. Physical Appearance Dylan has been described to be extremely good-looking; he's over six feet tall, with dark, honey-colored hair and turquoise eyes the color of the Caribbean. He is bulkier and more muscular than Fang, but this is just because he had regular access to food. He has a 15 foot wingspan. His wings are a warm chocolate brown, darker than Max's or Nudge's. Max compares him to a hawk but also says that his wings are shorter and broader than the Flock's wings, built for power instead of speed. Abilities Flight Like the rest of the Flock, Dylan has wings. He was taught how to fly by Max in a missing chapter, where she supposedly pushes him off the roof, beforehand saying, "Well, first we have to push you off the roof." He is also described to have shorter and broader wings than the rest of The Flock Enhanced Sight Dylan has amazing sight; for example, he can see the International Space Station from Earth, and also hints that he can "see things happening far away, can see people across oceans—maybe even across time". In "Nevermore," Max compares Dylan's sight to the Hubble Space Telescope. He is able to see the meteor approaching Earth shortly before it strikes, indicating psychokinesis. Healing He can also heal small wounds sustained by himself with his saliva, though this doesn't work with others. Singing When Dylan stands up on a table and starts singing, it is clear than Dylan is one amazing singer. His singing voice, which has been shown to be able to mesmerize people, has been described to be like honey and "stop a wild dog in its tracks." Relationships Max The Voice told Max that Dylan was "designed for her", citing him as being her "perfect other half". In ANGEL, Dylan tells Max that, although he was initially programmed to want to be with her, he has also developed true feelings for her. With Fang away on his own mission, Max slowly begins to slip out of her former relationship and into a strange and different variety of feelings for Dylan. He goes so far to get Max to like him that he builds a tree house and sets up a date for the two of them. In the end of FOREVER, Dylan sacrifices himself to bring Fang back to life for Max. Dylan loved Max so much he'd sacrifice his own life for the one she truly loved so she'd be happy forever. Margaret A. In Maximum Ride Forever, Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen creates a Max replacement who named herself Margaret A. for Dylan. However, Dylan knows he could never be with her because he loved Max. Margaret A. pretends to like Dylan and thinks that he is an actual bad person, even though he is just pretending to be a Horseman. Trivia * Dylan's favorite color is bright green; he wore green size-twelve sneakers in Maximum Ride Forever. * In Nevermore, it is said that Dylan is eager to go to school and is interested in science. * In ''FANG ''Dylan is said to be eight months old, but in ''Nevermore ''he is supposed to be two years old, although less than a year has passed. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Mutants Category:Experiments Category:Hybrids Category:Avian-human Hybrids Category:The Flock Category:Clones Category:Deceased